disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Marguerite
Marguerite is a character who was deleted from the final version of Beauty and the Beast, and would have acted as the co-antagonist alongside Marquis Gaston. She was cut after the rewrite because Linda Woolverton wanted to place more focus on Gaston as the main antagonist, especially his strained relationship with Belle. Background Marguerite is the snobbish sister of Maurice from the [[Beauty and the Beast Original Screenplay|1989 screenplay for Beauty and the Beast]]. She moves in with Maurice to help him out with taking care of Belle and Clarice (or at least, that's what she says). When Maurice loses his ships at sea, thereby losing his fortune, she along with the rest of the family have to move to a small cottage in the country which she doesn't like one bit. Appearances ''Beauty and the Beast'' Marguerite is first seen in the alternate beginning pulling up to Maurice's mansion in a carriage laden with luggage as her family is playing in the yard. After telling her footman to unload her belongings around the back of the house, prodding the horse with her parasol to get it going and remarking "idiot" as the footman trips when the carriage starts moving, she saunters up to her brother and explains why she has come. A few days later, after the family has moved into the cottage, Maurice receives notice from two soldiers that his taxes are overdue and he will lose the house if he doesn't pay them. Marguerite remarks that she knew this would happen and suggests that to get money, Maurice should either sell his late wife's music box that Belle has just received for her birthday, or marry Belle off to someone rich. After Maurice leaves to do the former, Marguerite invites Gaston, to come to tea so that he may attempt to persuade Belle to accept his previously rejected marriage proposal. Later, when her niece states to Gaston that she will need time to think about whether or not she will become his wife, she attempts to flatter him by complimenting him on his new wig and states that Belle is just shy and needs more time to think about it. As Gaston leaves, Marguerite asks him if he will back the next day, although he makes it seem as though it's unlikely. Marguerite is last shown telling her nieces that Maurice is getting what he deserves by being lost in the storm because he ran off and left them alone with her. Trivia *Marguerite was the closest characterization to Belle's wicked sisters in the original tale. Incidentally, the 1988 draft actually featured Belle's wicked sisters, but when it was rewritten for the 1989 draft, they were replaced with and condensed into Marguerite. **Ironically, the name "Marguerite" was used for one of the wicked sisters in the Faerie Tale Theatre retelling of the story. *Had she been kept, she would have predated Scar as being the first Disney Villain or at least antagonist to be a blood relative to the main protagonist, being Belle's aunt. She is also the second villain/antagonist to actually be considered to have blood ties to the main protagonist during development, after Ursula (who was initially considered to be King Triton's sister and thus Ariel's aunt), although unlike Ursula, Marguerite was cut from the film altogether. Gallery Margurite Final Sketch.JPG|Sketch of Marguerite's final character design Margurite Concept 2.JPG|Concept art of Marguerite by Andreas Deja Margurite Concept 1.JPG|Concept art of Marguerite by Andreas Deja Margurite Doodle (1).jpeg|A rough sketch of Marguerite by Mel Shaw Margurite Doodle (2).jpeg Margurite Concept 5.jpg|Concepts of various outfits for Marguerite MarguriteFinalConcept.jpg|Sketch of Marguerite's final character design by Andreas Deja Margurite Carriage.JPG|Marguerite arriving at Maurice's mansion Clarice Marguerite (2).jpg|Marguerite surveying her younger niece Maurice with Marguerite (1).jpg|Marguerite with Maurice Clarice Marguerite.jpg|Marguerite attempting to butter up Gaston Marguerite Gaston (1).jpg|Complimenting Gaston on his wig Marguerite Arrives.jpg|Marguerite walks into Maurice's yard Marguerite Maurice Belle.jpg|Marguerite greeting Maurice and Belle Maurice with Marguerite (2).jpg|Being greeted by her brother Marguerite's Disdain.jpg|Marguerite is shocked that she now has to live in a cottage Maurice with Marguerite (3).jpg|Marguerite tells Maurice he should sell the music box Marguerite Orson.jpg|Marguerite giving Orson some water Maurice with Marguerite (4).jpg|As Maurice leaves to sell the music box, Marguerite asks him where he's going Marguerite Belle Clarice.jpg|Telling Belle that she should fix her hair in preparation for Gaston's visit Marguerite Gaston (3).jpg|Marguerite is upset that Gaston is leaving the cottage so soon Marguerite Nightgown.jpg|Marguerite in her nightgown Clarice Marguerite (3).jpg|Marguerite is shocked when Charley gets caught under her dress MargueriteWithGaston (2).jpg|Watching Gaston check his complexion before going in to meet Belle MargueriteCrossingFingers.jpg|Marguerite crosses her fingers, hoping that Gaston's propsal will be successful Marguerite Smiling.jpg|Marguerite reminiscences about how rich Gaston is Marguerite Spinning Belle.jpg|Spinning Belle into a chair in order to get her ready for Gaston's visit Marguerite Brushing Belle's Hair (1).jpg|"Think about your father and Clarice..." Marguerite Brushing Belle's Hair (2).jpg|"...aren't they entitled to a better life?" Marguerite Brushing Belle's Hair (3).jpg|"And me...after all I've sacrificed for this family!" Marguerite Brushing Belle's Hair (4).jpg Marguerite Fixing Belle's Hair.jpg Marguerite Gaston (4).jpg|"May I have a word?" Marguerite Gaston (5).jpg|"My, but you look handsome today!" Marguerite Talking to Gaston.jpg|"Is that a new wig?" Marguerite Gaston (6).jpg|"The color suits you!" Marguerite Gaston (8).jpg|"Has my niece given you an answer?" Marguerite Gaston (7).jpg|"She needs more time!" Marguerite Gaston (9).jpg Category:Deleted characters Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Siblings